Karma Always Bites Back
by Raura-Chan X
Summary: Stark is used to kill Zoey. She dies and is taken to Kalona. However she has no intentions of playing along.


A.N: Hello there, this is one of my first ever fanfiction posted online…. I hope you like it because I will write more if ya do. X

p.s I don't own ANYTHING! All credit goes to The house of night.

Death, they say, is quick and painless.

And for me, It was. A loud bang. A small pain in my chest. But then darkness. Warm black darkness embracing me.

My senses grew weary and my vision blurred. I knew what was happening before he did, and then, with a low heartbroken moan, he sunk to his knees and let the tears cascade down his face.

"Is there nothing….. I can…?" He choked on his tears, "N-no. Get on with your life while you have it. I love you." The words took so much out of me and I slumped back, unable to look at him. Unable to cry, for the poison spreading round me body was like wildfire. Yet painless.

The darkness took over my vision completely and I struggled to breathe. I wasn't going to give in. Not yet. Not ever. I was never going to leave the boy I loved.

"I'll watch you, every minute if I have to. I'll always be near to you James Stark, even in death I'll love you." I gasped and tried to shake off the numb feeling that engulfed my body, everyone of my cells screamed danger and move. But I couldn't, I couldn't even move my lips. With a small jolt my heart fluttered and faltered. And then was still. I knew what this meant. I had gone. The boy I loved lay over my dead body screaming out his anguish and letting the tears drench his shirt, carefully leaning over the elaborate arrow embedded in my chest. The arrow he'd fired. He barely noticed the blood that stained his shirt.

I felt a tugging and a light breeze on my skin.

"I-I can't leave him, not yet. Please understand." I cried, pleading to the darkness around me. "I can't….." I started to cry, violently shaking as my tears turned to hysterical screams. "I WON'T!" These words had utter hatred, utter violence to them, I was shocked. "But Zoey…. It is your destiny to be with me. My A-ya." The being stepped out of the darkness and embraced me, his black wings shielding us from the cold. Or to contain me. "I can run from you. I did it once and I can do it again, Kalona. I can run. I ran from you and Neferet." I spat the words at his like venom. "Yes, and look where it got you. Your little boyfriend, He killed you. From hatred or jealousy you'll never know. I intend to keep you two apart." I held my breath and glared at him. "You underestimate me. I will run. And I will find him!" "Ah, but where can you go when you have no where to run to, no where to hide?" He chuckled lightly. "Anywhere but here with you. Demon." He laughed and kissed me. At that. I broke away and ran. I ran for me and stark, for everything we had. I didn't stop, no-where was safe, not from Kalona.

_Always looking forward, never looking back, Look to the stars the future. Never look to the darkness, the past._

I kept telling myself that. It would be better, everything would be okay.

And that's why I'm here, like this. Alone and cornered. Alone and helpless. Alone….. Always alone.

I'd run everywhere and now there's no where left to go, no where to hide. I'm going to die for real this time, no afterlife, no second chance. And it's all my fault. All of it.

~1 Month later~

I'm looking, out of my cell window watching the sun rise for the last time. Listening to the birds the people and the bell that will sound the time I meet my death.

I'm watching the boy I love getting ready his bow and arrows.

~2 hours later~

Kalona steps up and ties my hands behind my back and a blindfold over my eyes. Can he hear my heart as well as I can? The loud rhythmic pounding in my chest is almost a count down.

Stark steps up to the scaffold in front of me and takes aim…. Kalona I can tell is laughing, smiling. His A-ya's getting what she deserves he'll laugh, death by the one she loves, such as what happened to him.

I take deep even breaths, unknown to me whether it'll be my last.

It's 11. I can tell by the clocks bell. Kalona's given the order and silence descends on the town. Stark lets the arrow fly…

The arrows embedded itself in my chest.

The darkness dances around my eyes.

My breathing's getting slower.

My body's numb and I'm glad.

"I love you Stark, Never forget it." I mumble knowing he can hear.

The darkness's engulfing me.

Im not afraid.


End file.
